eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Mysterious drake
welcome welcome to the wiki, good job on hammering on the templar class, hope to see you around for a while --uberfuzzy 21:11, 3 May 2007 (CEST) * Thanks. As much as I use the wiki, I figured I should give back. =) --mysteriousDrake Congrats! You've been selected to receive a free Rise of Kunark Beta access key! Due to the majority of the winners having a locked email, we're notifiying via talk pages. Please send me an email to acknowledge that you got this, also it will give me your email address so I can mail you your key and instructions on how to use it and get setup for the beta! Please use the subject "EQ2I ROK BETA". Please hurry, the expansion is less then 2 weeks away, so every day counts. -Admins plant it was her article, and i had originally credited her, but it was on the part of the page that i moved to the subpage, and i kinda forgot to put one on the main page too --Uberfuzzy 15:40, 11 November 2007 (UTC) House Item descriptions If nothing is entered into desc field in the House Item template, the template will automatically fill in "This item can be placed in your house or guild hall". Just to save you the bother of typing it in. Janze-Nek 07:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) They are not all Veteran Rewards Some of the items that can be claimed are gifts from SOE, expansion rewards, preorder items - not all /claimed items are Veteran Rewards. Janze-Nek 10:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) The ones I'm fiddling with correlate (with their itemlinks) to Vet Rewards straight off the claim window... That's all I'm trying to work on -- mostly due to faulty usage of the obtain tag. Yes, I know there are similar-in-effect (or sometimes exact-in-effect) items which can come from LON (there's a Draught of the Wise from LON, in example). But I'm just working on the veteran rewards only. -- Mysterious drake 10:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :The ones I linked to can only be obtained via the /claim command and will now list everything from the /claim command as a Veteran Reward. :How has obtain usage been faulty? Janze-Nek 10:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: I see what you mean. Oops on my part, I misunderstood what you meant. I'll whip up a template just for Veteran Rewards then... Faulty user understanding by myself there. -- Mysterious drake 10:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps as a subtemplate switch for ? That way only one template need be used for all claimed items, yet the Vet switch will add the extra category. Janze-Nek 10:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: My understanding of template construction and usage only goes so far... It's a good idea, I suppose, but in my mind that seems to be a complex switch for one template to be for veteran rewards as well as the rest of the claim items. If I can figure it out, I might implement it. But for now, I just copy/pasted a quick template to undo the damage my stupidity has caused tonight. I'll stick that on my To Do list though. It'll be a good challenge! -- Mysterious drake 10:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) blank parameters in templates It's not an official policy, but standard procedure is to leave the basic parameters in a template call, even if a given piece of equipment does not use them now. It's not a major issue, but in the future please try to leave them in, like the various stats on the equip information template. We've found that SOE changes things often enough that it's simpler to leave them in, that way when things do get changed it's easy for users to find the correct parameter. Thanks! --lordebon 00:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) rename request Please use instead of for rename requests. -- 11:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Cast / Recast speed When editing the cast/recast speed of items or spells, please be sure that you have no modifiers active when you get your data. For example, it is more likely that Enchanted throwing hammer has a cast speed of 1.00 seconds and you had a cast modifier active than the actual cast speed being an odd number like 0.84s. --lordebon 18:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :LOL, oops!! You're right, I forgot about that. I just get so used to not questioning what the Examine window shows me that I dismiss the possibility of racial abilities and such altering the information displayed. -- Mysterious drake 18:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Np, just something to keep an eye out for. For the most part, cast or recast times are usually multiples of 1 (or occasionally 0.5) seconds, so if you see one that looks like an odd number it's always good to double check that there isn't something going on in the background =) --lordebon 20:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Wikified Links I have reverted two of your recent edits. You have been changing wikified links, such as :The important part of the wikification of links in an articles is more that an article links to all related Locations, monsters, nameds, NPC's and so on, in the end both ways are ok to use. :-- 12:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::bah slow typing again, but here is my response: ::he has done nothing wrong. the brackets are preferred here instead of templates, and he did this as a result of a conversation on the forums --Vraeth 12:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::As Vraeth has pointed out, the link templates add no net value if the link is a good (or 'blue') link. They only categorize when it's a redlink. Some people like to use them all the time, some people (myself included) remove them every chance they get when its a blue link. New users tend to see them a lot and think that they are somehow required for links and end up overusing them. --lordebon 13:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits Hey. I was just wondering what it was you changed on Joki the Bonepile's page (and possibly Totem of the Stalwart Shield). I only ask because I am somewhat new to editing Wiki, and I don't want to keep making articles that people need to go over - I'd like to do it properly. :) -- Cacophonical 06:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki! The quickest way to view changes is to check the History tab -- comparing the two most-recent edits of any article via its History will show changes in bold red text. But to give you a quick answer, on Joki's mob page I added on each side of his location, to create a link to the Lair of Bone's page and removed some personal commentary on the strategy. Strategies are great to have, but generally speaking first-person opinions (a la "I took my SK in with a Templar and we totally beat him up!") are frowned upon. However, observations (such as "Joki seems to have a knockback, so putting your back against a wall may be a good idea") are always welcomed. :On the Totem page, the "iname=" and "iname2=" lines are for examine window and equipped/placed pictures, so I removed the info from that line. Basically, without a picture by the name placed on those lines, it creates broken links to non-existant imagery. Also, I tweaked the "how do I get this item?" line in the wiki-code to the standard template form. There are lots of forms of how to Obtain items, and most of the ways are covered by templates that exist on that page. :Hope this helps. But, as always, never be afraid to ask in the Forums, on Talk pages, etc! -- Mysterious drake 06:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome! Drake is right, but also keep in mind that wiki editing is a never-ending process. Our philosophy is that some info is better than no info. If you get your edits mostly right, then that's really great. And if you're interested in learning more, that's awesome too. Don't be afraid to ask for help!--Kodia 10:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, guys! :) And I'll try and remember those things in future, Drake! I just hate it when I'm trying to look something up (say an item) and there isn't a page for it. So if I have any items there's no page for, I figured I should contribute! -- Cacophonical 17:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::That' a great reason to want to contribute. Just get as much info as you can into the page, and as more people look over the new content and add to it and tweak the layout and coding, it'll eventually end up picture-perfect! Heck, I've been on the wiki for quite a while, and I still mess up stuff or forget to use the right code/template etc... Just get the content started, and eventually the community will perfect it. =] ::::-- Mysterious drake 03:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments in articles Please leave the comment lines in the articles (as long as they look like the current preload ones), even i know that you know what each parameter does it's helpful for new editors to see the comments of each parameter when they try to learn how it works. (at least it was a great help for me when i started) You don't have to restore em now, but please leave em there on the other articles, ok? -- 11:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, force of habit after an article's well-developed. I'm worse when surfing the web and I see HTML code created by MS Frontpage /shudder... -- Mysterious drake 00:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Licensing Hi Mysterious, I saw that you edited my pictures for license content. Thank you very much as I'm new to EQ2 wikia and wasn't sure of all the ins and outs. I added a new picture to my user page and I was wondering, if you had a moment sometime in the future, if you could take a look at it and see if I've added the license info. correctly? Thanks, Catarya :Good shot of yourself there! Yeah, I was trolling through the imagery and tagging stuff... And let me tell ya, there are lots of licensing tags. Your epic pic looks fine though, to me. I'm sure you saw that dropdown menu when you were uploading the image. That should give you enough options to pick from for licensing in the future. (I was just tagging images which hadn't been yet, to clear up some bookkeeping as it were). Happy Editting! -- Mysterious drake 22:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The Cloaked Dhampyre? Hi, has there been a confirmed sighting in game of The Cloaked Dhampyre being renamed The Cloaked Dhampre? The mob was misspelled in the game, which is why the there was a redirect made from the correct spelling to the in-game mob's misspelled name. Before one of us moves this, could you confirm that you or someone you trust saw the changed name?--Kodia 10:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Can confirm it myself -- have ran mentored CMM the past two nights and killed him half a dozen times... Here's a partial ACT parse: The Cloaked Dhampyre: (01:11) 395927 | 5576.44 Strike-5735 Jerath 281775 | 3968.66 :And here's my logfile: (1272263990)Apr 26 02:39:50 2010 YOU critically hit The Cloaked Dhampyre for 3330 crushing damage. (1272263990)Apr 26 02:39:50 2010 You stop fighting. (1272263990)Apr 26 02:39:50 2010 You have killed The Cloaked Dhampyre. :Figured I'd fill in some missing info on the wiki. =) -- Mysterious drake 10:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome and thankyou! Yes, we were missing a lot for this zone because it wasn't easy to wander aimlessly and catalog things. Thankyou! That's more than enough info. A "yes" I would have trusted from you. :) You've always been reliable.--Kodia 10:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Good to know I'm considered reliable... Time to start editting screenshots now, lol. You're quite right about it being so much easier to wander aimlessly and catalogue at the heart's desires -- POIs, Named, shiny locs, etc. -- Mysterious drake 10:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and for the record, I suppose I wouldn't be me, if I weren't semi-OCD and (my friends would laugh at me for saying this) slightly stubborn about my ways. /wink -- Mysterious drake 10:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::i always thought it was called dhampyre. then i checked my logs, and it was indeed misspelled around the time the page was moved, but was already corrected around 2007 september --Vraeth 11:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it was always meant to be called the Dhampyre, but when sony went live with the expansion, it just got overlooked -- and apparently overlooked for a while, considering Florence was the one who put in the redirect and CapOK tag on the "Dhampre" page. Nonetheless, Sony got around to sorting it out some time or other ago. -- Mysterious drake 11:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Default inames Hey bud, just wanted to let you know that you don't have to explicitly add the iname when it's a jpg or png image where the name exactly matches the article; if you've just uploaded an image, a purge of the page (just hit edit and save, w/o making any changes) should cause the image to show up, otherwise it'll show up automatically in a bit when the cache gets remade for the page. There's nothing wrong with explicitly listing the iname, of course. --lordebon 13:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I guess I hadn't noticed that before. I had thought it was just for jpg images.. I guess I've just fallen into the habit of cross-linking for the sake of cataloging files with pictures, etc. -- Mysterious drake 23:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) DevTemplate Hi! I moved your DevTemplate to User:Mysterious drake/DevTemplate so it's a subpage of your Userpage. To call the Template use -- 14:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Access Quest Template Going out on a limb, I'd say that access quest template wasn't properly thought out anyway and that's why we couldn't find a place it was used. Since it seemed easy to recreate, I've deleted it. Thanks for the housekeeping notice. :)--Kodia 10:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) redirect template Rather than adding a space on a page that uses the redirect template, perhaps a space could be added on the redirect template itself? 03:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Good thought... I'll look into it. -- Mysterious drake 03:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::If you two are talking about the #REDIRECT Somewhere code, it's a syntax built into the wiki software rather than a template. Also, it doesn't need a space between the "REDIRECT" and the link. --lordebon 04:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was talking about. MD added a space, I don't know why. 04:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Force of habit, mostly... I know it functions fine, but it just looks weird to an OCD-coder like myself. -- Mysterious drake 04:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :And besides, an admin would have to tweak the edittools code anyway, since it's a pretty hefty and important bit to the editting window (it's locked down). -- Mysterious drake 04:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Was just a thought - didn't know about your habit, or that it had to tweak working templates. 04:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well the "force of habit" comes from manually creating redirect pages, wherein I type in a space between #REDIRECT and the page-link... But it's moot anyway cuz as Lordebon pointed out, the space is superfluous according to how the wiki treats the #REDIRECT command. Still, it's probably a good thing the edittools are locked down, or else I'd be tempted to pull out my fine-tooth comb and go through the code, hehehe. -- Mysterious drake 04:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) npc images, etc i noticed that a few of your recent uploaded images are quite huge. i think it is unnecessary to have them as png, while the jpg version would take 1/10th of the size. png was ok for icons, but for larger images jpg should be preferred --Vraeth 13:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : I only tend to pick png for NPC images just because it's a better filetype (especially compared side-by-side - at least to my eyes - with JPEG), and also because I want to be able to provide the best quality I can of the most important imagery. I can scale back the PNG quality from here out to make for smaller files with no problem. I guess I tend to take my ISP's download speeds for granted, lol... -- Mysterious drake 20:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I must have been too tired last night: I kept forgetting that the template automatically adds the Tinkerfest Category to pages flagged with the template. Ooops, glad you caught those edits made by the Department of Redundancy Department (on my behalf), lol! -- Mysterious drake 20:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) a question >.< Hello there. I do not know who else i may ask and your name i see often and your contributions are most helpful :) I have tried to submit a ticket within Game but it never went through. Ok, here's the deal: i have had someone to craft (through commission system) Tinkered Personal Harvest Depot for me. I have done this 3 times before ( i has alts >.< ) and it always took 5 Berillium Ores to make it but it always had returned all 5 ores back. This time, i have not got my rares back. I made sure i unchecked the box that would make mats go to crafter and besides, it was a guildie making it so i dont think he'd just rip me off. So, it turned out to be a rather pricy Harvest Depot. Was the crafting technique changed since i played last or we just caught a bug? I would really apreciate some answer for future references. Sincerely, Nintei from Butcherblock server. :Well, five Brellium is still the bulk of the components to make the harvest depot. I haven't been commissioned to craft one in a while, so I can't say whether or not the crafting process has been changed with LU60 or not. It could have been that your guildie crafting for you have been getting the flawless counter event (which results in primary materials, i.e. the Brellium, being returned at craft completion), or something to that effect... Bottom line, most times it's just plain old: five brelliums in, tinkered personal harvest depot out. :If I happen to notice a commission crafting change, I'll be sure to get back to you though! :-- Mysterious drake 00:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC)